Idiota y kamikaze
by Sta Fantasia
Summary: Hipo solo quería matarlo. Solo eso y su vida seria infinitamente mejor. Pero en el momento del cara a cara algo cambio radicalmente en su forma de pensar. *Mi propia versión de cuando nuestros protas se conocen. Espero que les guste.*


¡Hola! ^^  
Después de un tiempo volví a ver "Como entrenar a tu dragón" y me acordé de esta historia que se me ocurrió con 12 años, cuando la vi en el cine.  
Como pone en el summary esta basado en la escena en la que Hipo ve por primera vez a Desdentado y lo rápido que cambia de opinión al respecto de matarlo para ganarse el afecto de su padre a hacer lo contrario y traiciónarle de alguna manera.  
Tenia otra historia preparada pero preferí colgar primero esta.  
Espero sea de su agrado.

* * *

- Yo solo quiero ser como vosotros... -confesó Hipo a su único escucha en aquel momento: Bocón.  
Nunca antes lo había dicho en voz alta pero ya estaba mas que harto y hastiado de ser el niño frágil de la aldea. Al que su padre gritaba cada vez que ponía un pié fuera de casa. Sobretodo cuando los dragones atacaban, como la noche anterior.  
Vale que estaba enfermo... ¿Pero en verdad era para tanto?  
El solo quería matar un dragón ¡Solo uno! Y luego ya no daría mas la tabarra.  
Muchos chicos de su edad ya habían matado millares, ¡Incluso Bocón los entrenaba para ello! Y él lo mas cerca que había estado de las armas era cuando les sacaba brillo o las pulia en la herreria. Todo sin que Bocón le quitase la vista de encima nunca ¡No valla a ser que el frágil niñito se haga un cortecito con una espada! O peor aun: que se le ocurriera una idea para inventar un nuevo artefacto para hacerles la vida imposible.  
Bueno... En eso Hipo tenía que darles la razón a todos. Y es que el menor daño que hizo un artefacto de los suyos fue que una casa entera se vino abajo.  
No fueron daños graves. Los vikingos de Mema estaban acostumbrados a construir casas nuevas para reemplazar las que destrozaban los dragones en sus muchos ataques que cada vez eran peores y cada menos tiempo.  
¡Sin embargo el invento que uso en la batalla anterior funciono a la perfección!  
¡Había logrado tumbar nada menos que a un Furia Nocturna! ... Pero nadie le creía. ¿Quien lo haría? ¿El niño escuálido ganarle al dragón mas poderoso? Ni en los sueños mas extraños se lo habrían imaginado.  
Bocón vio a su aprendiz con pena y resignación. De todos el era el que mejor conocía al hijo del jefe. Quería llamar la atención, pero sabia que Hipo era un chico inocente que no sería capaz de matar una mosca. Eso era algo que el adulto sabia... pero que el chico no quería ver.  
No le dijo nada. ¿Ya para que? Se quedó unos segundos para ver como Hipo entraba en su hogar, que mas bien parecía una cárcel, dando un ligero portazo. Después se fue.  
De nuevo, Estoico le había ordenado a su hijo quedarse en casa como castigo por salir al fragor de la batalla.  
De nuevo, Hipo no tardo ni cinco segundos en desobedecer.  
Ni siquiera esperó a que Bocón no estuviera cerca ¿Ya para que?  
Se quedó en casa el tiempo suficiente para cerrar la puerta y correr para salir por la puerta trasera llevandose un pequeño cuchillo de cocina consigo y correr al bosque.  
Su invento le había dado de lleno a un Furia Nocturna, estaba seguro. Al igual que estaba seguro de que había logrado causarle mucho daño, pues cayo en picado del cielo después del golpe y no se había vuelto a elevar.  
Ahora iría al bosque, al lugar donde cayo, a darle el toque de gracia personalmente.

* * *

Llevaba ya un tiempo buscando entre los árboles sin encontrar al dragón por ninguna parte. Una idea de lo que podría haber ocurrido le llego a la mente.

Tembló sólo de pensarlo. Pero era posible.

Al fin y al cabo la batalla fue por la noche y ya era bien entrada la tarde: Le había dado al enemigo el tiempo suficiente para librarse de las cuerdas que lo deberían haber tenido atado si de verdad lo había logrado y pudo haber huido... o quedarse esperando a su captor para atacarle por haberse atrevido a hacer lo que hizo.

Las piernas de Hipo flaquearon un instante recordando que los Furia Nocturna eran tan rápidos que jamas nadie había logrado verlos, solo se sabia que estaban ahí demasiado tarde: Cuando su fuego azul te traspasaba la carne porque eran condenadamente buenos en eso y jamás fallaban.  
Un simple cuchillo no sería arma suficiente para acabar con él... Nada lo sería.

Hipo bien lo sabía y esa certeza se le clavo en el cerebro una vez se le paso la adrenalina inicial.  
No le faltaron ganas de salir corriendo hacia la aldea, entrar en casa esperando que nadie lo viera y que su padre no estuviera en casa para fingir que no había desobedecido... Pero cuanto más lo pensaba sus pasos se hacían más seguros.  
Su orgullo no le dejaba hacer eso. Además, si el enemigo había logrado soltarse él era el único que sabía que estaba ahí. Podría ahorrarle muchos problemas a la tribu si lo dejaba fuera de combate. Y si tenía que morir a garras de un dragón aceptaría la muerte como un vikingo hecho y derecho que era.

* * *

Otro rato pasó e Hipo se arriesgo a quejarse en voz alta:  
- La gente suele perder cosas... Armas... Cuchillos. Es normal. ¡Pero no! Yo tenía que perder un dragón entero. -Se dijo enfadado consigo mismo.

* * *

Justo cuando perdió la esperanza de encontrarlo...  
- ¡Ihh! -gimio y se escondió detras del primer arbol derribado que encontro.  
No le falto tiempo para rozar con los dedos el lugar donde tenía escondido el cuchillo al mismo tiempo que salía a la luz su cabeza castaña y sus ojos verdes sin apartarlos un segundo del especimen.  
"¡Es magnífico! -Pensó sabiendose la primera persona que DE VERDAD había visto un Furia Nocturna- lástima que sea malo."  
Se acercó al caído ser mágico sin miedo, pues estaba atado por la cuerda de su invento, al que debería ponerle un nombre. También tenía la cola rota, pero de eso Hipo no podía darse cuenta pues era un corte limpio y era un poco engorroso eso de ser el primero en ver algo porque no tenía experiencia (tanto suya como la que le podrían haber dado) de como era su aspecto.  
La bestia y lo lisa que estaba la tierra le indicó a Hipo que no había intentado soltarse ni una sola vez.

¿Se había quedado esperando a su verdugo?

Fuera quien fuese ese dragón no le debía gustar nada su vida.

* * *

Ya a su lado Hipo se lo quedo mirando. El dragón seguía inmóvil...

¿Estaba muerto?

¿Solo dormido?

¿O es que no se había dado cuenta de la presencia del vikingo?

¿O...?

Hipo sacudio la cabeza para dejar de pensar en la posible razón de porque ese dragón le tenía tan poco apego a la vida. ¿Eso a él que le importaba? Estaba desprotegido y a merced de su cuchillo. Eso era lo único que importaba.  
Sacó el arma, la cogió con las dos manos y la elevó sobre su cabeza.  
- Voy a matarte -el temblor de su voz delataba que al final no sería así por muy decidido que estuviera al principio.  
Fue en ese momento cuando el dragón de escamas negras se dío cuenta de que ya había llegado el verdugo que esperaba.  
Clavo sus grandes ojos verde amarillentos rasgados en los de Hipo y en el arma que sostenía temblandole las manos.  
El chico ahogo un gemido al devolverle la mirada y se maldijo por haberlo hecho.

Estaba seguro que el brillo de esa mirada en contraste con el oscuro de sus escamas daría muchísimo miedo de estar libre y erguido en toda su gloria. Pero, así, atado y hecho un ovillo solo daba lástima.

¿Lástima suficiente para calmar a un vikingo?  
Por un segundo pareció que Hipo iba a bajar conmovido el cuchillo... Pero en seguida volvió a levantarlo. Los vikingos no eran compasivos con los que saqueaban sus tierras. Tampoco es que debieran serlo.  
-Te matare, te arrancare el corazón y se lo dare a mi padre. -Sentenció después de respirar hondo y cerrar los ojos, incapaz de sostener la mirada de la bestia.  
El dragón también cerro sus grandes ojos y bajo la cabeza esperando a que el joven vikingo cumpliera lo que acababa de decir.  
- Soy un vikingo -escucho que decía el chico con voz trémula queriendose convencer de algo que estaba bastante lejos de su entendimiento- soy... un... vikingo.  
Puede que no entendiese la lengua de los humanos pero el Furia Nocturna era lo suficientemente inteligente para darse cuenta por el tono de la voz del chico que muy a su pesar aun no le había llegado la hora.  
Volvió a abrir los ojos para cerrarlos de nuevo momentaneamente por el arrebato que le acababa de dar al ojiverde, quien despues de pocos cortes dejo a un lado de muy malas formas las gruesas cuerdas.  
En los ojos del dragón Hipo vio algo que era mas que evidente y que aun así nunca se había parado a pensar: Los dragones eran seres vivos. Con sus ideas, sentimientos, pasados, presentes y futuros. Y él... no se veía capaz de arrebatarle la vida a alguien o a algo por muy terrible que fuera. Demasiado tarde se dio cuenta. Si hubiera entendido lo que Bocón le pretendía decir con que tendría que cambiar todo de él para matar dragones en vez de creer que se estaba burlando de él como tantos otros ahora no estaría solo en el bosque con un Furia Nocturna cabreado enfrente.

¿Donde estaba el susodicho Bocón experto en matar dragones y en no dejar a Hipo respirar ahora?

El sentido común le decía que corriese como nunca. De hecho, el ser un chico flacucho le dava una oportunidad de salir con vida. ¿Una entre cuantas? ¿Milcuatrocientas?  
Aun así ahí se quedo, estatico, contemplando como el oscuro dragón ojiverde-ojiamarillo se elevaba sobre sus patas traseras y las alas moviendose de forma amenazante que provocaba viento que mecia de forma tetrica las hojas de los árboles.  
Hipo no se equivocaba con respecto a la mirada del mágico ser. ¡Estaba a punto de cagarse encima!  
Pero hay se quedo.

Se le cayo el cuchillo al suelo, él también cayó tropezando contra una roca por caminar de espaldas como le estaba obligando la bestia alada que cada vez se iba acercando mas al caído vikingo, dispuesto ha hacerle pagar por el dolor de su rota e irreparable cola, sin ella ya no podria volar. Ahora las tornas se habían cambiado.  
El Furia Nocturna solo era unos centímetros mas alto que Hipo. Al menos eso era lo que parecía en ese momento. Aun así se cernio sobre el muchacho como la muerte misma. Su boca estaba totalmente abierta mientras salían a la luz todos sus dientes puntiagudos que tenía guardados dentro de la carne.  
"Ya esta -penso Hipo- Voy a morir por nada... Como el idiota que soy."  
Cerro los ojos fuertemente y no pudo evitar ladear la cabeza al lado donde había caído su arma, como una esperanza cercana y a la vez una que no quería aprovechar.  
Había algo en ese dragón que le hacía sentir algo distinto a lo que nunca había sentido con los suyos. Podria ser miedo, al fin y al cabo él lo había sentido solo en pocas cantidades porque ya estaba acostumbrado a ver dragones por todas partes destrozando su hogar.

No, no sabía lo que era. Solo sentía que... ¡Que le gustaba!

¡¿A quien en su sano juicio le podía gustar ESO?!  
"Perfecto -pensó- aparte de idiota soy kamikaze."  
El dragón lo agarró por las piernas, casi aplastandoselas, y le rugio a centímetros de su cara. Un rugido largo y potente que no le dejó sordo de milagro.  
Solo eso, no lo mato ¿para que iba a hacerlo si cuando solto el arma le había dejado claro que no pretendía hacerle daño?  
Con eso y un bufido, también de advertencia como el rugido, por si acaso, se fue corriendo dejando a Hipo respirando agitadamente observando el lugar donde se había ido el Furia Nocturna con los ojos como platos, procesando la nueva información de lo que acababa de ocurrir.  
"¡Es mucho mas que magnífico!" -Penso "despertandose" poco a poco.  
Cogio el cuchillo del suelo como pudo aun sin despegar la vista de los árboles de en frente: Deseando volvér a verlo.  
"Al menos esto ha tenido algo de bueno. He aprendido que soy idiota y kamikaze"  
Se levantó lentamente, pero no llegó a dar ni dos pasos desandando lo andado cuando se desmayo con una sonrisa en los labios.  
En verdad aquel dragón era magnífico, demasiado como para matarlo o tenerlo encerrado para los entrenamientos de los adolescentes. Seguro que, en realidad, todos eran así, solo que no se había parado a admirarlos... como el resto de los vikingos de Mema.  
Se desmayó si, pero eso nunca volveria a pasar. Es mas, durmió a gusto con la promesa interna de que volvería a verlo.

Aunque, claro, eso sería un trato y un secreto entre ambos.

* * *

¡HEY! ¿Que tal? ¿Les gusto? Si, entonces me alegro. No, lo entiendo.  
Es un poco pesado leer cosas como esta. Ya que sabes lo que va a ocurrir.  
También iba a poner la siguiente escena, de Hipo con Estoico pero al final me dije "Bah, ¿para que?" xD  
Si llegasteis hasta aquí quisiera aclararos que los pensamientos de Hipo sobre que Desdentado era magnífico en realidad fueron los míos cuando vi la peli, sin coñas.  
Y lo de Kamikaze e idiota. Dudo que sea idiota, todos sabemos que no lo es, pero no viene mal que se lo crea. Y kamikaze si que lo es un rato... bastante largo. XD  
Lo de que Desdentado quería morir lo puse porque fue lo que me pareció. Además tendría sentido ¿Quien querría vivir siendo el esclavo de una dragona maldita y enorme? XD  
Nada mas por mi parte. Vosotros veis lo que quereis hacer después esto.


End file.
